For mobile terminals such as mobile phones and tablet PCs, users often carry it with them and store a large amount data concerning personal privacy and property security. Therefore, the security of mobile terminals is particularly important.
Biological features such as fingerprints have the characteristics of invariance, uniqueness, and convenience, and therefore, authentication based on biological features has the performance of high stability, reliability, and security. Nowadays, fingerprint identification technology has fully developed and mobile terminals are often equipped with fingerprint sensors and other fingerprint identification devices for fingerprint authentication, such as terminal unlocking, application unlocking, and fingerprint payment.
However, generally only one fingerprint identification device is provided in the mobile terminal, on the other hand, more and more applications need to invoke the fingerprint identification device in the mobile terminal. A conflict will occur when the fingerprint identification device is simultaneously invoked by multiple applications. As an example, application A needs to perform fingerprint payment and thus requests to invoke and then occupies the fingerprint identification device; meanwhile, if a user switches to application B which requires performing fingerprint unlocking, application B will attempt to request to invoke the fingerprint identification device when its interface is initialized. In this situation, application A may not release the occupation of the fingerprint identification device in time due to software defects or other reasons, and the fingerprint identification device will refuse the request of application B directly, therefore affecting the normal use for the user.